


Sleep Well

by fulmiinata



Series: Waiting for You [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, featuring Haru the thief and Makoto the prince, thief!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulmiinata/pseuds/fulmiinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is the thief, but Makoto is the one who has stolen his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

The prince is asleep when Haru climbs through his window.

Quietly he steps inside the large quarters, unlit except for the light filtering through the large window left open so conveniently. Haru tiptoes around the bed where the prince lies, to the dresser. It is laden with things probably more valuable than Haru's own life, and he wastes no time in selecting a few items of jewelry to hide in his satchel.

A stirring comes from where the prince slumbers. Haru stiffens. He waits in the darkness for one, two, three seconds before continuing with his pilferage. He makes sure to take only a few things, and varies the places he takes them from or else it will raise suspicion. When he is satisfied with the things now in his bag, he begins his escape.

He places a hand on the windowsill and in the moonlight notices something he hadn't seen before. There, on the table, is a note addressed to "The Thief" in neat careful handwriting. Haru's breath hitches, hand cautiously reaching out to take the note. Even for such a seemingly insignificant thing, the paper used is of a high quality. It is thick, slightly yellowed in the pale moonlight, with a smooth texture. Nothing less is to be expected of royalty.

If he had the ability to write, Haru would want his handwriting to look like the prince's. The letters themselves were small and very close together, while the spaces between words were unusually large, at least compared to their placements in the books he'd read. Although slightly odd, he almost found it endearing.

_Most Esteemed Thief,_

_Please feel free to take anything that is of great need to you. As long as you have good reason to take my things, I see no need to report you to the guards. If you didn't need to, then you wouldn't steal, right? Please take care of yourself and I hope you make good use of the things you've taken._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Makoto Tachibana of Iwatobi_

Haru wants to feel irritation at the prince's naïveté, to think him stupid for having such high opinions of someone who shamelessly stole from him. However, he can't. Instead, a warmth blooms in his chest, pushing outwards and causing his heart to dance. He folds the note back up, about to place it back on the table he picked it up from, but then sees something else in the space next to where it lay. A small flask, hopefully filled with water, and pieces of dried meat that make Haru's mouth water. It's been so long since he has last eaten something other than stale bread.

The prince is much too kindhearted for his own good, Haru thinks as he pockets the flask and meat. After all, it isn't the first time something has been left out for him like this. As much as he tells himself the gifts mean nothing, he can't help the tumbling of his stomach every time.

Haru slips the note into his satchel, in a special hidden pocket to go with all the others.

Gulping, he looks back at the sleeping prince. He looks so peaceful in his bed, with one hand on his chest and his head turned to the side. The light splits into shards of diamond in his hair, soft and brown, as it spills on the pillow. His eyes are closed, but Haru knows their color by heart—a dazzling sunlit green that still hold their childlike glimmer. Unconsciously, his feet move toward the prince.

Haru can hear him breathing at this distance. He treasures the sound, the motion of his chest with each animation. The moon shines, smiles really, upon his face.

He brushes his fingers down the side of his face, stopping right at his perfect mouth. His lips are petal-pink and slightly parted. Haru gently runs his thumb across the bottom one, over the small silvery scar at the corner. He leans in close, close enough to feel warm breath on his own face. Kindly, softly, Haru presses their mouths together in a kiss that only he will remember.

"Sleep well," he whispers against the prince's mouth.

He may be a thief, but Makoto is the one that has stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr.](http://mint-darling.tumblr.com/post/86522337589/sleep-well)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
